


An empty cup, waiting to be filled.

by TheHoardingPuffin



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (i guess), Character Study, Mollymauk Tealeaf Lives, Other, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHoardingPuffin/pseuds/TheHoardingPuffin
Summary: He awakes in the dark of his own grave. When he gets out, he has nothing to go towards to, but he must go somewhere... One step before the next.He will get somewhere. He will learn. There is an emptiness in his mind, waiting to be filled with answers to questions he has yet to ask. He will learn.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	An empty cup, waiting to be filled.

He woke up in complete and utter darkness, surrounded by something he couldn’t identify, but it was cold and mostly solid and it surrounded him tightly and uncomfortably close. He couldn’t hear anything, couldn’t see, couldn’t even open his eyes, or his mouth…

Air.

He couldn’t breathe, he needed air – air!

Suddenly, a rush of panic and strength surged through his veins, and he yanked his arms free from the position where they had been placed, crossed over his chest.

Air, he needed… up, up, up!

He punched and clawed and scratched and pulled, moving slowly, then faster, growing more and more frantic – air, dirt, he was _underground_ , he was, had been _buried_!

Air!

He broke through the surface, gasping, coughing out dirt and little roots and blood until there was nothing to spit out, until could air could flow into his mouth and nose again, and for a while he just kneeled there, hands in the earth he had pushed himself out of, head hanging low, just breathing, breathing, breathing.

It was dark and cold, and he shivered. He hadn’t noticed it at first, but he was shivering, teeth clacking against each other, some of them not sitting on the others, but in front a bit, longer, a bit…

So cold… cold, cold…

Slowly, he tilted his face upwards, taking in his surroundings for the first time. It was dark, but he started seeing shapes and shades of blue and black and grey that were all slightly different from the others….

Trees, there were trees here, not close, except for one, which was right behind him – this one was young, slim and slender, and something was hanging from it…

He tried getting onto his feet, knees trembling, hands stretched out, ready to catch himself should he fall. Slowly, he made his way to the small tree, and closed his hands around the something…

Soft. Cold, but soft. Fabric…

_Velvet_ , his mind supplied.

He picked it from the tree, held it up and looked at it. A coat, long, with a high collar and no real sleeves, and all velvet and soft and…

He didn’t think. He just pulled it over his shoulders, pushed his arms through the sides… it fit well, almost like it was _meant to_ …

He didn’t know who he was. He didn’t know where he was. He didn’t know where to go. But he had to go somewhere, and he was bound to get somewhere by walking away from where he stood.

Away – steps getting more confident as he went. One step before the next.

He would get somewhere. He would learn. There was an emptiness in his mind, waiting to be filled with answers to questions he had yet to ask.

He would learn.

The velvet coat was heavy on his shoulders, but the weight is oddly familiar and comforting.

One step before the next, further forward.


End file.
